Love The Maiden
by Reborn Chance Maker
Summary: A man can't help but love. This is proven as love between master and maid show their (and lust) for each other. M for lemon/smut.


Love The Maiden

I look at over at my angel Virgo. Everything about her is heavenly. Her pink hair, face, eyes, body, and her voice. You remember the day you first met. Your mom hired her after testing her which she did perfectly. When I first met her it was love at first sight. I hid it because I wasn't sure if she felt the same. So I try putting my charm on her but made sure not to overdo it.

Now I look at her or more specifically her panties as she bends over as she picks something up in hall.

"Master," she says.

"Yes Virgo?" I asked curiously.

"Are you alright, you seem a bit reddish." She asks concern as she stands up.

"I'm okay, it's probably just the heat." She nods believing my lie. I then noticed my penis was hard from staring at her ass. "I am going to my room to take care of something."

"Ok master." She says as she bows making her bust bounce a little making me notice which causes me to be more aroused. I then hurry to my room. When I got there I close the door, go to my bed, open my drawer, and took out my masturbator. I take out my cock and insert it into the toy. I then stroke while thinking of Virgo. I think of fucking her in the beach. Her ass facing me and hands keeps her upright on the rock as I hit her womb. She wears a frilly black bikini which leaves little to imagine. I stroke my cock faster at the thought.

"Virgo," I moaned.

"Yes master?" I turned to my left to see her. I jump in surprise causing the toy to fall.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"A few minutes to know you masturbate to me," she bluntly says. She then surprises me by stroking my dick. God she has nice soft hands. They're causing me to get harder.

"Virgo why are you-"she interrupts me.

"If you wanted to have sex with me all you to do was ask." I shook my head.

"No way can I ask the woman I love to have sex with me just because of a order.I want it to be be out of love." I confess shocking her stopping the hand job.

"You love me?" I nod then I panic as I see hear crying. She then says" master these are tears of joy." Eh" You see love you too since I first met you but I was scared that you didn't feel the same." Hearing this causes me to be so happy that I grab her head and French kiss her. She responds back while continuing to hand job me.

I then reach up her shirt and skirt, groping her covered left tit and right ass cheek causing her to moan as we kiss. God they're so nice and firm. She strokes me faster causing precum to come out of the head. I suck on her tongue getting a good taste. I take off her skirt revealing her pink panties. I grip her left butt cheek as I finger her pussy feeling her wet insides.

"Well getting wet this huh," I ask rhetorically as I then finger her asshole. I then started to suck on her neck. Her skin tastes like strawberries.

"It ah can't be mmmh be helped oohh the way your aaahhh touch is ah so erotic ah!" she manages to say with all her moaning. I smirk as let her go causing her to moan in disappointment at the lost of touch.

"It can be more erotic if you want," I start to take off my clothes. She gets the message as she does the same. When we were done, I took in the view of Virgo's petite body. I tell her to lay down which she did.

"Master," she starts to say before I said, "Virgo we're lovers now." She cutely blushed at that," call me Alex."

"Yes Alex my love," Virgo says with a beautiful smile with a blush on her face. I could not to wait anymore. I went head literally sucking, licking, and kissing her left tit while squeezing, pinching, poking, and rubbing the other.

"Yes keep sucking me!" she moans full of lust. I fondle her boob while sucking the other. My tongue twirls on her nipple, flinching it around, thrusting my tongue in deeper before putting the second in as well. I use my mouth to stretch them out before releasing them causing them to jiggle. I lay and get her into 69 position. I start to stretch her opening then put my tongue real deep into cunt. The taste was amazing, the more I like the more juices come out. Virgo moans at this as she sandwich my cock moving her fine tits up and blows the remainder. Her tongue swirls on top of the head covering it with saliva. I thrust my cock between her pillow and into her mouth hitting her throat. I kept tongue fucking getting the taste of her sweet inside as I decide to shove my middle finger into her asshole. This causes her to shiver. Her pussy starts to twitch as does my dick signaling we're about to come. This causes us to go faster as I suck her Virgo's pussy and she stop the tit fuck switching to a deepthroat. My head then hits her throat. Not being able to take it I cum in her cum and vice versa. We both swallow each other cum, not letting a drop go to waste.

"You have a delicious yet naughty taste Virgo my sexy maiden." I said with a perverted smile.

She looks at me with lustful gaze as she says," Well then master," she then lays down and spread her legs, "punish me and don't hold back. I want it to a strong all the way." She then adds to my lust by spreading her pussy with one hand and fondling her tit with another. That did it that broke all resolve to be gentle with her. I head right to her and shove my dick right into pussy with no stopping. Virgo screams not from pain but pleasure. Her face and body showed she loved this. Her eyes roll back into her head, tongue sticking out, back arced, and if that didn't show how much she loved this the sight of her fondling her boobs faster than before really showed.

"AAAAAhhhhhhh yyyyyyyeeeeeesssssss mmmmyyyy aaaaahhhh llllloooooovvvvveeeee, pound ah ah me fuck me ahhhh, make me yours forever!" She screams from pleasure.

"Ah, d-amm babe your pussy is it's so tight!" I said as I grab her breasts. "It feels so good." I then lean down to suck on her neck giving her more hickeys.

"I aaaaahhhhh aaaammm so happy aaaahhh mmmmm my love. My slutty pussy is yours to do with aaahhh mmmm. Anything for you to do" she says with a horny face as she warps her legs around me. This makes ask an important question.

"Then how about getting pregnant and becoming my wife?" This shocks her out of her state.

"But what about your parents and the public?!" I silence with a kiss calming her as I continue to make love to her.

"I don't care I love you that's what matters most in the world to me" she cries tears of joy hearing this. She then kisses shoving her tongue into my mouth causing my tongue to fight back. We continue to make love, my pace becoming faster. I continue to hit her womb again and again.

"My love I'm about to cum!" Virgo screams.

"Me too let's do it together," I scream.

Not able to hold it we both cum. I feel my dick pumping cum into her womb as her pussy tighten around my dick. I stay in her a little continuing to cum inside her. Once I was done I pulled out which causes cum to ooze of her. Virgo pants, from the wild sex, making her breath go up and down.

"That was amazing Alex," she pants.

"Yeah but," I say while laying down on the bed making my still hard dick to point up."I think we can still go, don't you?" She grins as she gets up, hovers over my dick, and start bouncing on it like crazy. Her moans louder than before. I help her by thrusting my hips my hips into her clit. Her boobs go into a hypnotic circle motion as she bounces. She adds to the pleasure by shifting her hips back and forth like a lap dance. Then she starts to bounce again, faster than before, making her fill with more pleasure. Her face showing her sex crazed expression as starts groping her boobs.

"Well mm aren't you ah enjoying this mm." I state, grabbing her firm ass.

"Of course master aaaahhhh your dddddiiiiiiiicccckkkkk is aaahhhh mmmmm amazing. You're ah mmmm amazing." She screams full of pleasure.

"Shit," I felt like cumming again, "going to cum get ready to be pumped with cum." I made sure to add more by fondling her ass.

"Together ah?" she says pinching and twisting her nipples.

I answer her by going faster before spraying her insides with my sperm causing her to cumming while still bouncing. After a minute we finished coming. Virgo get off my dick causing my cum to pour onto my dick.

"You are a naughty woman," I state.

"Then me," she goes to all four shaking her ass at me." Punish me and my bad ass."

This puts me into high as I shove my dick right into her ass. I started to pound her gripping her ass as I go deeper into her anus.

"Yyyyyyeeeeessssss this feeellllssss so goooooood!" my love screams from pleasure. "My love."

"Yes Virgo." I respond.

"Spank my slutty ass aaahhh!" she screams out wanting punishment. She truly is a masochist, oh well if that's what my love wants that's what she gets. I raise my hand and spank her ass.

"Yes more!" I continue to spank her while fucking her ass. She can't even speak as her mind goes blank from pleasure. My hips goes faster and deeper as my hand grips her ass roughly. Her tight ass makes me feel more and more pleasure as it grips my cock. Then without warning I cum into her ass putting her into a orgasmism. I pulled out causing cum to pour out of her ass. I lay down exhausted as Virgo rest on my chest.

"You know if people finds out-"I kiss her to let her know I don't care which was enough her as we go to sleep. No matter what we will always love each other.

 **Review please**.


End file.
